to keep out the rain
by aeyta
Summary: the sky was dark, it was sure to rain.


**to keep out the rain** written by aeyta   
  
  
  
**prologue.**  
  
The sky was a dark, it was sure to rain.  
  
  
**one.**  
  
"So... you're dumping me?" Sora sat down on the bench, her voice sounded a little hollow but she tried her best to hide it. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't show her emotions. She wouldn't be weak.  
  
Tai nodded, his eyes looked at her with.. pity.  
  
Almost immediately, tears sprung into her eyes, she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. She faught hard to keep the tears back, she wasn't so pathetic that she would cry. She wouldn't let him know how she really felt.  
  
"Okay then," Sora stood up, her voice faltered at the end but Tai couldn't tell. She was too good at sealing her emotions when she felt like it.  
  
He nodded his head, "I'm sorry... but..."  
  
If she heard another word, she'd be sure to cry so she cut in, "It's okay, I understand." Sora turned around to face him for the first time since she turned her back on him. She smiled and Tai was for sure that Sora wasn't too affected by the break-up.  
  
"Okay, great then! I'll catch you later but I gotta jet!" Tai ran to his car and jumped in, driving away.  
  
Sora looked at the car drive away for a minute before tears started to run freely down her face.  
  
A drop of water fell on her nose, it was cold. Another drop of water fell on her cheek and ran into her mouth. It wasn't salty.   
  
Sora looked up, it was raining lightly but she could tell that it was starting to rain harder by the minute.   
  
She was cold, but she didn't have the heart to move. Sora picked up her legs and put them on the bench, she wrapped her arms around her knees and gently layed her head on her arms. As the tears ran down her face, the rain got harder and soon Sora was soaking wet. Her tears mingled with the fresh water and the water drained into Sora's soul.   
  
"Tai..." Sora's choked out a sob. Her voice was drowned out by the sounds of the rain crashing down to the grounds.  
  
But... why?  
  
  
** two. **  
  
Yamato could hear something at his front door, more of something knocking on his door but it wasn't quite a knock.  
  
He opened his door and in fell a girl who was resting against it.  
  
"Y-Y-yama-mato?" Sora was soaking wet, her hair was almost brown and it was matted all aorund her shockingly pale face. Her red eyes were dull and unreadable but a goofy smile was on face.  
  
"Sora? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sora started to laugh manically, "M-Mommy ki-kicked me ou-out!" she said with triumph, stumbling upon her words.  
  
She was drunk.  
  
Matt sighed, he picked her up from the ground. Feeling her skin, he realized how cold she must be.   
  
"Sora, are you cold?"  
  
Sora shook her head a no.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She shook her head no again.  
  
"Why didn't you go to Tai's? And why did you mother kick you out?"  
  
Sora smiled widely, like she had accomplished something. "I-I wa-was at the p-park and T-Tai du-dumped me! And I we-went to the ba-bar and so M-Mommy ki-kicked me ou-out."  
  
Matt was very surprised. Tai had dumped her? But why would he...  
  
"Yamato.." Sora had spoken, as if she had suddenly found herself. She looked up to him, tears were running down her face as she smiled. "H-he d-dumped me..." She collapsed into his arms.  
  
Matt let her cry into his shoulders.  
  
  
** three. **  
  
Yamato tossed a shirt and some sweats to Sora as she headed to the bathroom..   
  
"Put them on," he ordered.   
  
After a while, Sora came back out, her hair was still wet but she was dry and wearing dry clothes.  
  
"Do you feel okay?" Yamato asked gently, he knew that Sora couldn't handle alcohal well.   
  
Sora nodded. "Y-yes.."  
  
"I'm going to put you to bed now, okay?"   
  
Sora nodded.   
  
Yamato picked her up and she didn't try to escape at all, she felt so nice and warm in his arms. Her eyes closed.   
  
Yamato looked at her and smiled, she was so light and lithe in his arms. Her face was so pale and she looked so beautiful in her drunken stupor.   
  
Yamato put her on his bed, dumping a few covers on her and smiled as she snuggled into them. Yamato just gazed at her as she slept, she was like an angel.   
  
A tear ran down Sora's face as she slept. "Tai..." her whisper was barely audible, but Yamato caught it.   
  
Of course. Tai. It was always him.   
  
Yamato left and went to the closet, grabbing a spare blanket and dumping himself on the couch.   
  
  
** four.**  
  
Sora woke up, where was she? She tried remembering what had happened the night before.  
  
Taichi had dumped her... her mother had kicked her out... and Yamato..   
  
Suddenly a wave of nausea swept over her head and Sora started clutching her head. She had drunk alcohal, a lot of alcohal. She was wallowing at the bar and drowning out her sorrows with beer.  
  
Sora's head hurt like hell.   
  
"Sora? Are you okay?"  
  
"My head hurts." Sora muttered through clenched teeth.   
  
"Hold on." Matt left and then came back with a drink.   
  
"Drink this."   
  
Sora took the cup and drank it as fast as she could, after a while stopped clutching her head. The pain was numbening and becoming less and less noticable.   
  
"Thanks a lot."   
  
"No problem, hangovers are a bitch."   
  
"No, thanks for being there. I've probably caused such a trouble, crashing into your apartment..." Sora looked up at him.   
  
Matt looked back at her, he smiled, "You're my friend."   
  
Sora smiled, "Yamato.."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you want to go to the movies?"   
  
"Sora.. Tai.."   
  
"dumped me," Sora finished the sentence quickly.   
  
"But Tai, this isn't a date or anything. You still love him," Yamato pointed out.   
  
Sora nodded, "Yeah, I do. But it's a start."   
  
He smiled.   
  
  
**authornote**  
okay, it's short and bad but who cares. this was one of the easier things to write. :D so i just wrote it when it sprung into my mind. i was going to make it a small three-parter but i decided i have other things to write so i just made it into a small plain oneshot.  
okay, yamato has his own apartment and everyone is like eighteen. 


End file.
